I dream of Vash
by traitorsblood
Summary: A stupid story I wrote years ago and my friend convinced me to put it on here. It's scary crazy at times! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

Wolfwood wakes up in a small room in an inn. As he looks around, he spots Vash sleeping in the only other bed. He gets up and walks across the room.

". . .Wolfwood. . .what are you doing? It's the middle of the night. . ."

"Well Spikey. . .if I have to dream of you, I'm going to enjoy it. . .at least your not in a dress this time."

Your not-" His eyes widen as their lips met.

Wolfwood pulls away quickly, and his face held a look of horror. "I-I'm not asleep!"

Vash was unable to move, his eyes wide with surprise. "…wait! You dream about me?"

Wolfwood backed away, heading towards the door. "Spikey. . .I'm sorry. . .I never meant for this to happen. . ." He turned and ran out the door, leaving his large cross and Vash.

Several minutes passed, before Vash was able to move. He sat up, staring at the door in disbelief. "Wolfwood. . ." Vash knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, so he grabbed the large cross and went to search for wolfwood.

He searched the desolate little town, eventually finding him slumped over in an alleyway. "Wolfwood!" He runs over and shakes him gently.

"Go away. . ." The priests voice sounded hollow, lacking any emotion.

"Wolfwood. . ." Vash refused to leave him.

"If I had a gun, I would shoot you. . ."

"No you wouldn't!"

"Give me my gun and we'll see who's right." His eyes never left the ground, afraid to look at Vash.

Vash set the large cross beside Wolfwood, and straighten back up, taking a few steps back to watch him closely.

"Spikey?" He looked at him, with a look of confusion on his face. "Why?"

"Because I know you won't can't shoot me. . ." A nervous smile appeared on his face, as he began to shake.

"Yeah. . .you look like you trust me. . ." His expression became very sullen.

Vash sighed now looking very serious as he walked back over slinging the cross over his shoulder.

"What do you think your doing?"

Vash punched him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. "We're going back now. . ." When Wolfwood didn't respond, Vash picked him up, and throwing him over his other shoulder.  
"God, your fat. . ." Vash whined

"Then put me down. . ." He kicked vash in the stomach roughly.

Vash flinched, but turned and walked back towards the inn.

Wolfwood stopped struggling. He blushed slightly, as he was carried back to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

I made him a cry baby.........now I feel bad. Run away from this story!

* * *

Vash slung him down on the bed, before leaning the cross against the wall. He sat beside him, and placed a hand on the now bruising cheek.

"Are you going to torture me more?" He asked flatly.

"No. . .Wolfwood stop. . .You wouldn't have come, if I didn't force you to. . ."

"So why did you have to hit me?" A hint of anger could be heard in his voice.

"To knock some sense in you. . .running away and pouting in alleys is not the way to solve problems."

Wolfwood looked away from Vash as he blushed again. He got up and walked across the room.

"Wolfwood?" He stood up.

He laid down on the other bed, facing away from Vash. "Go to bed Spikey. . ."

"But-" He stopped when he saw Wolfwood sobbing quietly. He laid down on his own bed, but couldn't sleep.

He awoke the next morning, after finally falling asleep the night before. "Wolfwood?" He sat up and stared at the empty bed. "He left. . .Why did he leave? He's such a jerk!" Vash was really upset.

"Thanks for talking about me. . ."

He turned around quickly and found Wolfwood setting in the floor, and leaning against the wall beside his cross. "What are you doing over there?"

He sighed softly. ". . .I was going to leave. . .but. . .I'm too weak. . ." He looked at the floor, avoiding Vash' eyes.

"I always knew you were a weakling. . ." Vash was doing his best to lighten the mood, which only made things worse.

Wolfwood growled under his breath, before he stands up, and stares viciously. "I can't believe you. . ."

". . .What do you mean?" He stood up, and walked over to him. "I didn't mean to make you angry. . ."  
He once again placed a hand on the large bruise, cringing and pulling away as he noticed Wolfwood flinch and whimper softly. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard. . ."

The truth was that it wasn't that it hurt, it was the fact that Vash was touching him so gently, that made him whimper.  
". . .Well you did. . ."

"I can't believe you dream about me. . ." Vash was once again trying to lighten the mood.

Wolfwood blushed and looked away. ". . .I can't believe that happened. . ."

"Well I also can't believe you dream about me in a dress!"

Wolfwood chuckled softly. "That was a sexy dress. . ."

Vash takes a few steps back. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE A PERVERT!"

Wolfwood stared at him angrily. "I AM NOT!"

Vash starts to cry heavily. "YOU YELLED AT ME!"

"YOU YELLED AT ME FIRST!"

"Yeah. . .but I'm allowed to yell. . ."

"AND WHY IS THAT?"

"BECAUSE I"M NOT A PERVERT!"

"Wolfwood. . .YOUR SUCH A MEANIE!"

He slumped to the floor, and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it, and smoked in silence.

"Is that all you know how to do?"

He refused to answer.

"Oh. . .so now your too good to talk to me. . ."

"Will you shut up Vash?"

". . .What. . .not calling me Spikey anymore?"

"Well I can't call you Spikey at your funeral, so I'm starting early. . ."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He sat down beside him, trying to avoid all the smoke.

"It means I'm gonna kill you, because your driving me insane!"

"Well fine. . .I'll just leave." He stood up and walked towards the door. He didn't get far before Wolfwood tackled him, knocking them both to the ground.

He sobbed into Vash's neck. "Don't leave me. . .please. . ."

The cigarette had fell to the floor beside them. Vash reached over and put it out. He had no idea what he should do.

"Vash. . .I'm sorry. . .I'm sorry about everything. . ." Wolfwood stood up and faced away from Vash.

Vash stood up, shaking slightly. "Don't cry. . .I don't like it when you cry. . ."

"Spikey.. . ." He dried his tears and turned around. He had a sad smile on his face.

Vash walked to him and pulled him in his arms. "I'm sorry that I make you suffer so much. . ."

". . .Vash. . .you don't make me suffer. I can't. . ." He buried his head in Vash's chest.

"That's a lie. . ." Vash sounded like he was pouting.

"WHAT"S YOUR PROBLEM?" Wolfwood pushed away from him.

"YOU!"

Wolfwood stopped yelling. He just stood there, completely shocked, before quickly shaking it off.

". . . .I didn't mean that. . ."

"Then what did you mean?" He seemed distracted.

"I don't know. . .but I know it's not you. . ."

"Sure. . ."

"Are you even listening?"

"Sure"

"No your not. . ."

"That's nice. . ."

"Wolfwood!"

"Great. . ."

"What's my name?"

"No. . ."

"Wanna see me in a dress?"

"Vash. . .get your brain out of the gutter. . ."

"That's not fair! You cheated!"

Wolfwood chuckles deeply as he turns away from Vash. "Did not."

"You pretended to not be paying attention so I would embarrass myself!"

". . .and it worked. . ." Wolfwood couldn't help but to grin. "I can't believe you fell for that."

"Your such a meanie Wolfwood!"

"Well. . .your gullible and fell for it. . .Oh Spikey, don't be like that. . ."

Vash was ready to burst into tears. "Just shut up. . ."

"Come on Vash. . .it was only a joke."

"It wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was. If you did that to me, you would think it was funny too. . .Now. . .I have something I need to go do. . .are you still mad at me?"

"Yes. . .and since when do you have stuff to do?"

"Well if you wanna stay here, we need money. . .I'm gonna get some so we don't get thrown out, because I know you don't have any. . ."

"What are you gonna do?"

He blushed and looked away. "It's nothing you need to know about. . ."

"Is it something. . .bad?"

"Shut up. . .It's none of your business. . ." He shoved past Vash and made his way out of the room.

". . .What could he be doing?" Vash decided to follow him. They ended up on the worst part of town. Vash hid behind a building when he saw Wolfwood stop and lean against a wall.

Wolfwood watched everything in the general area. He noticed a very large man headed towards him.  
"Ok Wolfwood. . .just remember your doing this for Vash, and it'll all be fine. . ."

"You the one?" The man eyed him over.

"Yep. . .You ready?"

"Oh hell yeah!" The man practically dragged Wolfwood behind him as he left in the same direction he came from.

Vash watched in horror. "Wolfwood no. . ." He returned to the room to wait for him to return. 


	3. Chapter 3

______________________Later that day________________________

Wolfwood walked through the door weakly, ready to collapse.

Vash ran and helped him onto the bed. "Wolfwood. . .Wolfwood, what's wrong?"

"Spikey. . .I'm just tired. . .I had to work hard today. . ."

Vash flinched. He wanted to confront Wolfwood, but it would only make things worse. "It's not right. Let me work too. . .I don't like seeing you like this. . ."

"NO!" He snapped harshly. His eyes were wide with fear. "No. . .Spikey. . .I would never let you work. . .never. . ."

"Please calm down. . .please. . ." He stroked Wolfwood's hair.

He shivered slightly. He felt his body go limp, before he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. He awoke the next morning, and found Vash still asleep beside him. He leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. "I'm so sorry, Vash. . .forgive my sins. . ." He crawled out of the bed and ran out the door.

"Wolfwood?" Vash woke up and found him missing. "Not again. . ." He waited all day. As night set in, Vash became very worried. He left the room hurriedly. He returned to the place where he saw him waiting yesterday. Wolfwood was passed out and covered in small cuts and bruises. "Wolfwood!" Vash shook him roughly.

"St-stop. . .Let me go home please. . .Haven't I done enough. . .please. . ." He begged weakly with his eyes still closed.

"Wolfwood. . .It's me. . .Vash. . ."

"He opened his eyes and looked around. "H-how did you find me?"

"We'll talk later. . .go back to sleep and I'll carry you.

"Vash. . .it's not what it looks like. . .it's not. . ."

"I said we'll talk later. . .now please rest." He scooped him up as gently as he could and made his way back to the inn. He figured Wolfwood had fallen asleep when he didn't hear him respond, but he was wrong. When he laid him down on the bed, he saw him crying. "No more Wolfwood. . .this ends now."

"Vash. . .Vash no. . ."

How can you stand to let that scum touch you? Your mine and no one else can have you. . ."

He didn't know what surprised him the most, the fact that Vash said he was his, the fact that Vash knew about the man, or the fact that Vash thought he was selling his body, but he didn't have the strength to fight with him right now. He stuttered trying to form words, unsuccessfully.

"Wolfwood. . .just rest. . .I'll take care of you. . ." He slid Wolfwood's jacket off, and started to unbutton his shirt. "I'm just taking care of the cuts. . .I won't do anything while your asleep . . .I swear. . ."

Wolfwood grabbed Vash's arm, gripping it tightly. "I-I didn't. . .your wr. . wr-wrong. . .pl-please bel. . .ieve me  
. . .pl. . .ease. . ." His arm fell back to the bed as he passed out. He awoke late the next morning. Vash had bandaged all the small cuts and redressed him.

"Wolfwood. . .Are you okay?"

He sat up quickly. "Vash. . .listen. . ." He spoke quickly. "I'm not a whore! I had to babysit his little brats. . .He didn't do this to me, they did. . .No one will ever touch me. . .except for you." He blushed as Vash pulled him into his arms.

"Oh Wolfwood. . .I'm so, so sorry. . .I should've trusted you. . ."

". . .I should've told you. . ."

"Why did you let them hurt you?"

Wolfwood noticed a tear slide down Vash's cheek. "I didn't want to hurt them. . .they were so little."

"How did they cut you?" Vase felt Wolfwood cringe in his arms. "Your lying to me. . ."

"I don't want to talk about how six little brats overpowered and tortured me. . .please. . ."

"I don't care what the reason is. . .your never going back there. . .I won't let you. . .I don't care if I have to chain you to the bed. . ."

Wolfwood chuckled. "Now there's a thought. . .Now who's the pervert?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. . ."

"Yeah. . .but you can't deny thinking about it. . ."

"Shut up. . ." He hugged him tighter. "I can't believe I thought you were letting that piece of dirt touch you. . ."

"I can't believe you were jealous of him. . .and that you were spying on me. . .You really don't trust me. . .do you?"

"Can you blame me? I thought he was touching you. . .and I couldn't even do that. . ."

"You could have touched me at anytime. . .that's how much I love you. . ."

Vash shuddered. "You love me. . ."

"Yes. I love you. . .and only you."

"I've known how you felt for a long time now. . .and when you kissed me. . .I realized how I felt."

Wolfwood buried his head in his chest. "Vash. . ."

They hear someone pounding on the door.

"Damn it. . .I'll get it. . ." Wolfwood got up and answered the door.

"Come on! Don't bail out on me know! I need you to watch them!"

Vash answered before he had the chance to. "No. Not after how I found him yesterday.

"What are ya, his wife?" The man glared at Vash.

"I'm not sure how you found out that I lived here, but I know your not welcome." Wolfwood shut the door in his face.

GO AHEAD YA FUCKIN BITCH! HAVE FUN SUCKIN HIS DICK! WHEN YOUR DONE, YOU CAN COME DO MINE! He stomped off angrily.

Vash's mouth fell open. "He has children!?!"

". . .No wonder his kids are crazy. . ." He walked back to the bed and sat down. "Vash. . .are you alright?"

"Fine. . .I'm fine. . ."

They hear another knock on the door.

"It had better not be him again. . ."Wolfwood stood up, only to be pulled back down by Vash.

"I'll answer it this time. . ." Vash walked over and opened the door. Meryl and Millie enter the room.

"What are you lazy bums doings?" Meryl sat down beside Wolfwood.

"Excuse me, but I'm recovering."

Millie ran over and expected the bandages on his arm. "What happened?"

"An epic battle to the death."

Vash snickered. "With six children. . .he definitely lost."

"SHUT UP SPIKEY!"

Meryl slapped him. "YOU FOUGHT CHILDREN!"

Vash grabbed her wrist before she slapped him again. "He didn't fight back. . ."

"Yeah. . .have fun with your abusive friends. . .I'm getting outta here." Wolfwood stood up and headed towards the door.

Vash grabbed his arm with his other free hand. "Stay away from him. . .he won't hesitate to hurt you."

"Vash, I know that. . ."

Millie stood up. "Is someone threatening you?"

"No Millie. . .Vash is just being over-protective. . ."

"Why?" Meryl stared at Vash.

". . .uhhh. . . .ummm. . ."

Wolfwood wanted to hear if he told them the truth, or try to hide the fact that they were in love.

"You can tell us Vash. . ." Millie tried to be helpful.

". . .BECAUSE WE"RE IN LOVE AND I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"


	4. Chapter 4

Meryl almost fell off the bed. "YOUR WHAT!?!?"

They all fell silent when they heard Wolfwood sobbing.

"Wolfwood. . .Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. . .Vash. . ."

Vash pulled him into his arms and stroked his hair gently. "Then don't cry. . .I would never hide how I feel about you."

"We should leave. . ." Meryl stood up beside Millie.

"He'll be fine in a minute. . ." Vash continued to stroke his hair.

Millie grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door.

"Millie! What are you doing?" Meryl had no choice, but to be dragged by her.

Vash shut the door behind them. "He was really upset. . ."

"They both were. . ." Wolfwood had calmed down a little. 

"You really thought I was going to lie to them. . ."

"You seem a little shy to tell the woman that loves you that your in love with me. . ."

"It's only fair they know. . .and I had to be the one to tell her." Vash leaned in and kissed Wolfwood softly.

Wolfwood wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Vash broke the kiss. "Wolfwood"

He laid his head on Vash's shoulder. "Yeah Spikey?"

"Is this anything like your dreams?"

"No. . .it's so much more."

"So I'm not going to end up in a dress?"

"I wouldn't say that." He cooed.

"Darn. . ."

Wolfwood chuckled lightly. "Sorry Vash. . .but that's how life goes. By the way. . .I'm making you the uke. . ."

"Uhhh. . .wait here." Vash ran out the door, leaving Wolfwood dumbfounded.

It was several hours before he returned, but he didn't find Wolfwood.

"Wolfwood?"

"Vash, Wolfwood's with Millie. . ."

"Why?"

"Because you guys need some sense knocked into you. . ."

"Meryl. . .your not going to change the way I feel about him."

"Vash! He's a man, and so are you! It's not right!"

"I don't care if it's right or not. I love him, and that's final."

"So you love him more than you love me? Did you even really love me?"

Vash wasn't sure how to answer. "Meryl I. . .I never felt this way about anyone, not even Rem."

I see this isn't going to work. . .we'll have to try something a little more severe." Meryl walked up to Vash and kissed him lightly. "Do you still not love me?"

Vash shook his head. "Meryl. . .please stop. . .You won't change my mind. . .I won't let you."

"You really mean that. . .alright Vash. . .I hope you two are happy together. . .I'm sorry about what I did. . .You should go save Wolfwood then. . .before Millie kills him. . ."

"WHAT?!? WHERE IS HE!?!"

"Across the hallway. . ."

Vash ran across the hallway and flung the door open. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"

Millie had tied Wolfwood up, and was pointing her humongous stun gun at him. "Nothing Vash."

"Spikey help. . .she's crazy. . ."

Meryl forced her way past Vash. "Millie! You were supposed to keep him here not torture him!"

"I didn't torture him!"

"Vash walked over and picked Wolfwood up. He turned and left the room silently.

"Vash?" Wolfwood looked up at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. . .she didn't hurt you did she?"

"No. . ."

Vash walked into their room. He shut and locked the door behind them.

Wolfwood blushed slightly, as Vash laid him down on the bed. His hands and his feet were still tied.

Vash sat down beside him and kissed his neck.

He moaned softly. "Now this isn't very fair. . ."

"You said anytime. . .and that includes when your tied up. . ."

"I guess it does. . ."

"Vash? Are you mad?" Meryl knocked on the door.

"No Meryl I'm not mad. . ."

Millie chimed in. "Then why did you lock yourselves in?"

"Because I'm not in the mood to talk. . ."

"So your mad?"

Vash was getting frustrated. "No Millie. I'm not mad. . ."

"You sound mad. . ."

"Millie maybe we should just leave them alone for a while. . .let's go look around town."

"Why?"

"Millie. Just come on. . ."


	5. Chapter 5

(Dirty Chapter)

"Vash. . .are you sure you ready? It won't hurt to wait awhile. . .

"Yes. . .I'm sure. . .and Wolfwood, I finally understand what you meant when you said innocent. . ."

"Does it bother you?"

"No. . .I'll be your uke for all of eternity."

"I'm glad to hear that." He blushed slightly as he felt Vash's fingers at the top of his pants.

He slid Wolfwood's pants off, and kissed his neck.

"Oh Vash. . .your so impatient. . ."

"Can you blame me?

"No. . .because I have the same problem." He slid his head down from Vash's chest to his waist, and kissed it softly. He felt Vash cringe and moan softly. He sat up, blushing as he noticed Vash staring at his now, naked body. He tried to shake his embarrassment, but he blushed deeper when he heard Vash laugh at him.

"Wolfwood. . .I never knew you to be so self-conscious. . ." He placed his hand on Wolfwood's side.

"Let's see how you do. . ." He pulled Vash's pants away from his body gently. He leaned in and rested his head on Vash's chest. He laughed when he saw Vash blushing. He kissed his chest, before leaning back. "Are you sure, Vash? This is your last chance. . ."

"Yes Wolfwood, yes. . .don't make me beg. . ."

He sighed softly. "Alright. . ." He crawled on top of Vash.

Vash wrapped his arms around Wolfwood as they kissed deeply.

He gripped Vash's hips, feeling him squirm under him. They kissed again, this time Vash parted his lips slightly. Wolfwood felt Vash's tongue run across his bottom lip, and moaned slightly. He entered him slowly, being as gentle as he could.

Vash whimpered, and dug his fingers into Wolfwood's back.

Wolfwood groaned, feeling the pain in his back. He thrusts lightly.

Vash loosened his grip, and moaned as pain gave into pleasure.

He thrusts a little deeper, and moans as Vash relaxed his body.

Just at that moment the door flew open. They both turned to look and froze. There stood Millie with her stun gun. None of them could move.

Hurried footsteps could be heard from the hall. "Millie! I said leave them a-" She turned the corner and saw them. He grabbed Millie and, dragging her out. They were all blushing as she slammed the broken door shut.

Wolfwood pulled out of Vash and fell on the bed beside him. The silent staring at the door continued for a few minutes, before Vash worked up the nerve to say something.

"Did that really just happen?"

"Fraid so, Spikey. . ." He sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled his pants on.

"I can't believe that just happened. . ."

He rested his head on Vash's chest. "I'm sorry, Vash. . ."

Vash leaned his head down and kissed his cheek. "It's alright. . .it wasn't our fault. . .that they spy on us. . ."

Wolfwood fell asleep with Vash stroking his hair. Awhile Vash moved his hand to Wolfwood's back. His fingers traced deep cuts repeatedly. "You've had a hard life too. . ." He fell asleep with his hand rested on Wolfwood's shoulder.

He awoke the next morning and found Wolfwood missing. He threw on his pants and ran to the girl's room. He pounded on the door repeatedly before Meryl slung it open.

"What, Vash?"

"Did you kidnap Wolfwood again?"

"No. . .why?"

"He's missing. . .I'm worried. . .After what happened the first time he disappeared. . ."

"Vash. . .why don't you go wait for a while. . .I'm sure he'll be back. . ."

". . .bu-"

"Vash. . .he can take care of himself. . ."

Vash returned to his room and waited for most of the day.

Wolfwood walked in carrying a small box and yawning.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Vash was very upset.

". . .Making money. . ." He hands him the box.

Vash opens the box and finds it full of donuts. He stuffs his mouth full of them, not offering to share.

"Well your real nice tonight. . ."

He finished them quickly. "You still didn't answer me. . ."

"I was too busy watching you stuff your face. . .I didn't like a box of dough could make anyone that happy. . .I think I'm gonna be sick. . ."

His good mood was dissipating. "Just answer me."

"I got a job. . .a normal job. . ."

"No seriously. . ."

"Vash, how do you think I bought you donuts?" He slumped down on the bed. "It's hard to get a job in this town. . .oh and the guy's coming to fix the door tomorrow. . .the girls have to pay for it."

"Will you give me a little warning before you disappear for the whole day. . ."

"Okay. . .I won't be here tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day, or the day after that."

". . .That's not fair. . .I don't want to be alone everyday. . ."

"Well, you can hang out with the psycho girls. . ."

"No."

"I thought so. . ."

The rest of the week passed slowly. The door was fixed, Wolfwood continued to work, and Vash continued to love donuts way too much. The girls didn't talk to them very much. Millie tried to avoid them all together. That day she confessed her love, and found it unreturned. No matter how she begged and pleaded, he refused to love her. Vash and Wolfwood didn't try anything for awhile after what happened last time, but it didn't bother either of them. They were content with just being together. One day, the air was heavy with the scent of blood and gunpowder, and things would never be the same for any of them.

Wolfwood left for work, promising Vash his donuts. Caine the Longshot prepared to kill his next mark. He sat up his rifle on the top of a building. The mute worked quickly as his mark came into view. He counted in his head. Three, two, one. He shot, the bullet sinking deep into the mark's chest.  
Wolfwood felt nothing but numbness. He turned slowly to see Vash running towards him, tears streaming down his face. He looked as if he was yelling, only Wolfwood couldn't hear the sound. A hand slowly drifted to his chest, and when he pulled it away, he found it covered in blood.

Vash caught him just before he fell to the ground. "Wolfwood. . .Wolfwood. . .no. . .you can't. . ."

Wolfwood bloodied hand touched Vash's cheek, leaving a smear.

Vash studied the area, but Caine was already gone. Again his eyes fell to Wolfwood.

He felt a strange warmth flood over him. His lips parted, but closed again, unable to form the words to comfort Vash.

Meryl and Millie appeared behind Vash.

"Va-Vash. . .You have. . .to get. . .him to a doctor. . ." Meryl's words shook Vash from his trance.

"Wolfwood. . .don't you dare die. . .cause I'll die with you. . ." He stood up gripping Wolfwood tightly.  
He carried him to the doctor and laid him down the table, refusing to leave his side.

Again his lips parted, but this time he was able to speak. "Vash. . .What happened?"

"I couldn't stop him. . .I couldn't protect you. . ."

Wolfwood heard his words. The numbness abandoned him, bringing nothing but pain. "Vash. . .your not meant to protect everyone. . .Fate is in the hands of god. . .It cannot be changed. . .no matter how hard we try."

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. . ."

"I would have died. . .had our fates not been intertwined. . .Knives would have made sure of that when he found me so long ago. . ."

"Stop Wolfwood. . .your hurting yourself. . .you can tell me later. . .after your all fixed up. . ."

The doctor mumbled something to Vash which upset him more. Wolfwood decided that he told him there wasn't going to be a later. He tried to take a deep breath, which only caused him to cough up large amounts of blood.

Vash held Wolfwood's face in his hands, and leaned in and kissed his bloody lips. "Don't you dare leave me Nicholas. . .I can't live without you."

"Yes you can. . .you lived long before I ever met you. . .and you'll live long after my death, no matter how long. . ."

"You need to leave. . ." The doctor pushed Vash towards the door. "I need room to work."

Vash left hesitantly. "Wolfwood. . .your not allowed to die. . ." He slumped down in a corner of the hallway, and stared at his bloody hands.

"Va-Vash?" Meryl walked up to him cautiously.

"He can't die. . .he can't. . .I can't lose anyone else. . .I can't take the pain anymore. . ."

"Vash don't talk like that!"

He shook his head, and continues to stare at the blood.

Meryl and Millie set with him as the day passes in silence.

The doctor walks out and looks at Vash.

He stood up quickly and ran to him, his eyes showing his desperation.

"I don't know how. . .but. . .so far, he's survived. . ."

Hope had risen in Vash, but quickly disappeared. "What do you mean 'so far'?"

"It's all up to him now. . .I've done everything in my power to keep him alive."

Vash was worse than before. "H-He can't. . ."

"You can go in with him now, but makes sure he doesn't move. . .it could cost him his life. . ."

Vash ran in and stared at him. "W-Wolfwood?" He heard a soft groan through unmoving lips. He stroked his hair softly.

"Spikey. . .give me a vial from my pocket. . .that's all I need and I'll be fine. . ."

He found it and helped him drink the medicine. "Now what?"

"Now. . .leave. . .go back to the room. . .promise me you won't come back until morning. . ."

"No. . ." He shook his head as he started to cry again. "Don't make me leave you. . .I can't. . . won't."

He felt the pain in his chest increase, and stared helplessly. "I hate seeing you cry. . ." He reached out a hand to Vash.

He sunk to his knees and rested his head on the hand, gripping his arm tightly.

"Vash. . . .I'm sorry. . .I made you worry. . .but I'll be fine now. . .you don't have to cry. . ."

"Wolfwood. . .I love you too much not to cry. . .If you were in my position, you would cry too. . ."

"I know. . . . . .Hey Vash? Earlier. . .did you call me Nicholas?"

"Yes. . .you will always be my Nicholas D. Wolfwood. . .always."

"That's a good plan. . .and you will always be my crazy donut obsessed Vash The Stampede."

"Wolfwood?"

"Yeah, Vash?"

"How long does it take for that stuff to work?"

"I'll be fine in the morning. . .you don't have to worry about me."


End file.
